clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Childpengu1
Category:G-Notice News: :GO TO User:Childpengu1/Parties FOR SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST OF THE BIGGEST PARTY IN THE DECADE! Just kidding, BUT SIGN UP! :Have you read my blog? Go to User_blog:Childpengu1 NOW! :GO TO User:Childpengu1/Videos FOR WATCHING MY VIDEOS!!! Archive [I] [II] PORTAL TO CHILDPENGU1'S USERPAGE Hi! Hey there! Can you send me a reminder the day the Paperatzi video will be filmed? Thanks! (btw first message!!!!) Gary the Gaget Dude 00:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Come on! Come on CP,Server: Sasquatch,I would like to take a picture on CP with you! 3 others users (hopfully Hal,LM96,and York) might be there! Please come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 00:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ???? What did u mean by if not, never talk to me again? :EuropeaI'm bored 00:57, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You would never be a bad friend! I usally get over stuff like that quick:EuropeaI'm bored 01:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok:EuropeaI'm bored 01:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Invitation YOU'RE invited to my End of PPA party! When: April 3rd Where: Sasquatch (If full, contact me and will give you the new server) In my iggy Time: For whole day Hope You Can Make It! RSVP:RSVP is here Wonderweez 02:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC)--Wonderweez Thanks For letting me have a part in "The Vandal Series", I was allgamezrule btw. =D Theredy42 =D 09:42, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Video Recording Ok I really will try send me a reminder around that time by the way what song will it be?:EuropeaI'm bored 00:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ok leave the video link on my page when its finished:EuropeaI'm bored 11:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) About the time... Well here the time of the recording the time would be in the middle of the night for me... That's The Vandal Series. So don't expect me there. Theredy42 =D 15:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Music Done! Get it here (right click + Save target as..., in case you didn't know)! --Staffan15 (talk| ) 10:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummmmmmmmmm....... I was thinking I would like to do like a little music video on CP for Naturally by Selena Gomez and i was wondering if you would record it fo rme. You dont have to do it! It was just an idea:EuropeaI'm bored 22:09, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My record My record is broken. My page, it was vandalised ONCE! Oh the shame! Wonderweez 02:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Message of Friendship =) Hey Childpengu! You're the second reciever of my Message of Friendship! XD Thanks for being a good friend on IRC, along with Salt. :) I know, this was shorter than my message to Alxeedo... but well, you got a message of friendship! Bye! --DORAEMON THE LEGEND (Hal Homsar Solo) OHAI THERE 05:35, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll make a LQA template for your wiki. I just am curious, what size do you want it to be (Big, medium, small, skinny, wide, etc.) and do you want a picture in it? When you reply, I'll make it. :) I'll try to come to your party, but I'm not sure if I will make it. Thanks for inviting me! --Alxeedo Knock knock! 22:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Yea... I was banned on IRC. Yesterday. --Hal Homsar Solo ✓ ''I believe in the power of you and I'' 02:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Lolz Yes, I do like that song. M-m-m-monster! I also have some more favorite lines from the song, but I'm not saying it here. XD Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 03:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bday Party!!!! Hi, Your Invited To My Bday Party, For Ifo Go To User:Merbat/Birthday Party! Bye!!!! Hope You Come!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 21:23, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the award :) I'll put it on my page soon. Speaking of... you also deserve awards! File:Hal Homsar Solo award.png|My regular award. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award. File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My ultra-awesome award! File:HHSFriendAward.png|My friend award. File:HHSBestFriendAward.png|My best friend award! --Hal Homsar Solo ''Hagushichao'' 02:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi! You are invited to my Earth Day party! The sign up is on my user-page! Hope you can make it! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 19:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Birthday Party Don't panic. I can just make it to your birthday party, since it's 2:30 Pacific on Friday! --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I think I can make it I think I can make it,but what time for EST? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Well,what time would it be in PST when it's 6:00 PM in EST? Same thing with 9:00 PM EST. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 21:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What time? What time for EST? If it is in between 6:00 PM EST and 9:00 PM EST,I can't come. I could,but what time ofr EST? It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 11:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok,I will most likely make it. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Random Hi, this is random i know but i just wanted to say hi cause i havent seen u in a while ;) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 21:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ur bday party Thanks for the invite! Yes, I'll go. And I'm doing ok, you? ;) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 23:28, April 22, 2010 (UTC) P p poker face Yeah. I like pretty much most of Lady GaGa's songs. NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 01:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Bang Sorry, im on my ipod and my youtube doesn't work on it. Ill defienyly watch asap though :) NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oops sorry NHL Hockey - Let's Go Pens! 02:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Reminder Thanks, but where I live, it is still 9:41pm,PST on Friday. Also, is the party at 2:00pm or 3:00pm? If it is at three, I WILL MAKE IT.But if it is at 2:00, I'll be a couple minutes late. Wonder ez 04:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE Okay, I can still make it, but I'll be a few minutes late due to Gary's Earth Day Party. Wonder ez 04:46, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Because If Brookelas came back,he'd go to me and moan about Sea being mean. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) HHS HHS is involved in it because I tried to cheer her up by putting on a Alxeedo costume,she said not funny,it made me mad and sad. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How I got mad? I got mad because I was trying to cheer her up. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Wait And I want a apology from Brookelas. I want him to apolagise for always moaning that Sea's mean to him. And Lucas. Lucas should apolagise for framing me on IRC. It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 20:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hal's Wiki Gathering ]] Here is a group photo of Hal's Wiki-Gathering! From left to right (top to bottom): Wonderweez, Hal Homsar Solo, Alxeedo111, Lordmaster96, Childpengu1, Ratonbat, Cookieface4, Gary the Gaget Guy, Hahahahahahaha, Lulu03, and Brookelas. --Alxeedo Ohai dar! 22:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How?? How do you have old member stuff if you are member from today?!?! By the way, happy bday!--Ratonbat 22:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Big Bash! You are invited to my Big Bash! More info on my blog. Bye! It's another day in the life of a boy named Johnny Test! 12:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) hi whats up? --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 19:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fine. I have a joke.. Knock knock. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 19:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:19, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure-ky! (As in Sharkbate) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:34, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Here's another one! Knock knock. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I forgot lol. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! May I come to the Penguin Oscars? A program in my computer says I can not fill out the guest stuff. Wonder ez 01:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE Thanks for the invitation! But, the PST is the same in my computer clock.Wonder ez 02:27, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez RE:RE RE RE(XD) Don't worry! I'll be on the Penguin Oscar Server all day starting at 8:00am! Wonder ez 02:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Yep, you won't belive how much time I can stay on games... Wonder ez 02:38, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez O_o wow, I need glasses... *writes down note* Wonder ez 02:42, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez It's okay! I'm always forgiving! (I am happy all the time!) Wonder ez 02:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez hi (2) OH NOES, MABEL! (I used to be at the Fanon before.) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:37, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, it was fun while I was there. My parents won't let me on it anymore. --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Kwiksilver X. (By the way, just a random question, what do you click when you get the new messages bar? New Messages or Last Change?) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No, he himself didn't do anything, but my parents don't like him. (He's really evil) --Hey!! My front door's always open. CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! 20:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Childpengu1. I found another mistake in your signature. If you could follow the instructions found on this page, I could then fix it. Please make a signature page by reading that article, as soon as possible. Unfortunately, a couple of open codes are ruining some pages that your signature is on. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I'm sorry I missed your party. I was going to come, but I forgot. Are you coming to Lord Master's party?WittlePenguin 02:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC)WittlePenguin Party Reminder Hi! Here is a reminder for my birthday party: Date: Saturday May 15th, 2010 Time: 16:30 (4:30 PM) PDT Server: Wind Chill Room: Hidden Lake If you are confused with the time, see my party page here for the current time in PDT. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Note: You are getting this reminder because you have signed up for the party and have not requested for a no-reminder. Invited! You are invited to my suprise birthday party for Brookelas! The party is on May 19th,Slushy,Ellyppi's igloo:7:00 PM EST. If you know what time it will be in your zimezone,I hope you can come! Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:25, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The Stinky Fame ROFL! That was so funny! I also liked the special appearances of Hat and Solo. I might even make a blog post telling everyone to watch the Stinky Fame! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The Vandal I also liked that episode with the song that goes "DJ blow my speakers up tonight imma fight". It was funny! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Birthday Party Hey wait a second! Why was your birthday party on April 24, 2010 even though your penguin's birthday is in October? Is April your real birthday, or is it your penguin's half year birthday. Let me know on my talk page. Okay? Johnny 115 23:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Childpengu,I may of asked this before,but,why was Penguins for Haiti cancelled? Gary the Gaget Dude 12:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Hi! Your invited to my Memorial Day Party. Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:10, May 31, 2010 (UTC) LordMaster96 Promotion Party Hello there! As LordMaster96's best friend, I decided to throw a promotion party for him! See here for more details! Thanks! Brookelas 04:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Come on IRC. I gotta tell ya something. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:12, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Sorry, but I'm not an admin anymore. Ask someone else. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 20:41, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG Child.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON its OK! Its OK! Maybe you can come to my Puffle Party on the 20th. Party remind This is a mesegge just to remind you about my party at 4:00 P.M. today!--Ratonbat 11:16, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey there pal, long time no see! XD May I join your parties? And also, happy 1000th days old! =] -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 05:40, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nad also, what's your nest music video? I would like to be an actor of that video! -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 05:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Bday Party Music Go to http://bigpenguins.site50.net/1_3_Music-Downloads.html and click on "Island Adventure Party (.zip)". You'll need WinZip, WinRAR or any other application that can extract files from .zip files. --Staffan15 (talk| ) 12:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) mexico Yeah. I went to Mexico City and that was the only part of Mexico that I've been to. Oh and BTW I like your signature Russian OneClick Here 03:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Videos You make cool videos with awesome effects, and I was wondering if you could show me how??? Maybe we could be in videos together sometime. My YouTube account is yorkielvr333rox. :) Maybe I could interview you, too. --Yorkay The Porkay 03:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Party! Hiya, you're invited to my party! You can find all the info here I hope you can come! Ozone101 talk blog 07:53, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You wanna come to my birthday party? It's right here. I SAID YAY!Yay! 15:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) No ads Whether you are on IRC or the Shout Box, please do not post ads. It is against the policy. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] USA 00:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Concert Hey child, may I join your Music Jam Concert? -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 06:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Final Advertising Warning This is your final warning about advertising on the shout box. The next offense will result in a block. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 03:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ninja Party You have been invited to my 4 year anniversity on November 28, 2010. You have been chosen as you are one of my top friends on cp. Link:User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja master b-day party From:[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|'Patchy99 Ninja Master']] [[User Talk:Patchy99 ninja master|'You cant see this!!!]]( 13:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) No party invites! It clearly says at the top of my page that I do not want any party invites, and I do not play Club Penguin. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 12:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry dude, I have to get some glasses at that time, so I can't come. I really want to come, but I can't. Do you want adminship on this wiki: http://pawnshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome ? You have to know something about Pawn Stars though. Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez You're Invited! You're invited to my Big Bash Partay on August 29th! It's all day so you can come on whenever you want, except at 10:00pm, and 8:00am. Tell me on my talk if you need a reminder! Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 17:55, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Your Invited! Your invited to my birthday/big bash party! Sign up is here. Hope you can come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 01:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) thanks dude thanks for inviting me to the party i cant wait and BTW are you a member? Hello Hi, just passing by your userpage. Nice penguin and I saw your videos on YouTube, they're pretty awesome! -Christopoll 01:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) reminder your party where are you?--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 19:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) your really late --[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 20:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) guess you cancelled--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 20:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I saw them, You've done a lot of nice videos, What software do you use? -Christopoll 14:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry that i cat attend ur party cuz i'm still sleeping at that time. can you delay the party time to 4:00pm? -[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi|'Summer!']] HOT! No worries 09:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest Quick, the contest will finish the 5th of October!--Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 10:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC)